


Harry T Poses

by HypoWolfie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ravenclaw, T poses, assert dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypoWolfie/pseuds/HypoWolfie
Summary: Harry T Poses to assert his dominance against Luna’s bullies.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Harry T Poses

Luna Lovegood was a peculiar girl from the mighty house of Ravenclaw. She was a sweet and independent person that saw the good in everyone. So when Harry Potter first learned of the bulling occurring to her from within her own house walls, he was not impressed. They would take her shoes and leave them in all kinds of places around the school, leaving Luna barefooted and cold. So one day Harry decided enough was enough. 

“Luna, could you please bring me all of your shoes during lunch?” Asked Harry 

“Sure Harry.” Was her only response 

That lunchtime, Harry places some spells on all of her footwear to turn the bully completely purple should they attempt to hide her shoes. Not even an hour later, the first victim of his spells was walking around the halls, in the most darkest shade of purple that appeared almost black. Harry was leaning against the wall near his potions classroom as he watched the purple individual make their way through the crowded halls. Harry felt his lips curl up into a smirk. 

“ POTTER! HOW DARE YOU SMIRK AT MY SITUATION! I BET YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DID THIS!” Screeched the Ravenclaw bully 

The people in the halls quickly looked towards the two of them and created a circle to see what would happen. Harry’s eyes darkened as he proclaimed calmly “It is not my fault Miss, that you have sticky fingers and have decided to bully an innocent person.” Before the purple bully could say anything more, Harry decided to handle this situation in a more muggle way. 

Immediately Harry straightened himself and stood menacingly over the girl, he was about a head taller than her and felt his smirk rise onto his face again. Harry placed his two feet together and stretched his arms out into a perfect ‘T-Pose’. 

“What the hell are you doing Potter?!” Screamed the girl as she slowly sinked into herself. 

Harry remained completely silent as the girl took a nervous step back from him. In the corner of his eyes, he could see many Muggleborns coming to stand behind him and replicate the pose, while the Purebloods looked on with horror in their eyes. Draco Malfoy stood amongst the horrified students but snapped out of it long enough to run towards Professor Snape’s office. The Weasley twins were also watching on curiously and although they didn’t know what this was, they immediately stood on either side of Harry and took on the same pose. 

“What is going on here Mister Potter?” Asked the dark slimy voice behind Harry   
Nobody responded to Professor Snape’s question. The Muggleborns behind Harry snickered but no one responded. The Ravenclaw girl was truely scared and went to take another step back but tripped and fell onto her butt. She looked up at the looming presence of all the T-posing students and felt so small. Suddenly she burst into tears “I’ll never touch her stuff again! I promise! I won’t bully Luna anymore!” the Ravenclaw cried unintelligently. 

Harry slowly lowered his arms as did the rest of the Muggleborns and the Weasley twins. He silently moved forward and held out a hand to the girl on the ground and lifted her up into a standing position before turning to Professor Snape; smiling like a deranged Azkaban escapee. Before simply stating “No need to worry Professor, we have simply asserted our dominance”. He then lead all of his Muggleborn classmates into the potions classroom, ready to start class while the Purebloods sneakily wrote letters to their parents about the dangerous powers of muggles as Professor Snape started his lecture.


End file.
